Veränderungen?
by ahin
Summary: Nachdem Mikado eine Abfuhr bekommt, tröstet ihn Masaomi mehr oder weniger. Masado aka Masaomi x Mikado.


MASADO NEEDS MORE LOVE. NAO! Masado = Masaomi x Mikado 8D

Das war so meine Motivation für diese FF 8D Aber es ist wahr ; w ;

* * *

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte es einfach wissen müssen. Es war von vornherein klar gewesen, dass er, Mikado Ryuugamine, keine Chance hatte. Und doch konnte er nicht anders und musste sie fragen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Ryuugamine-san, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn wir Ausgehen würden."

Da war sie. Die Antwort, die Mikado nicht zu hören hoffte. Doch diese Hoffnung war umsonst gewesen. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog und doch versuchte er zu lächeln. Gerade als er den Mund aufmachen wollte, um etwas zu sagen, verbeugte sich Anri einmal, drehte sich um und lief davon. Wie sie es so oft tat.

„W-warte...!" Mikado hatte seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, doch sie war schon längst weg. Unerreichbar für Mikado und das wusste er jetzt auch. Langsam senkte er seine Hand und auch sein Kopf senkte sich.

„Ich wusste es ja..." , murmelte er vor sich hin. Und trotzdem tat es weh. Sein Herz fühlte sich wie zerdrückt and und ebenso sein Selbstbewusstsein. Er wusste, dass er bei Mädchen nicht gut ankam und das hatte ihn bisher auch nie wirklich gestört, aber nun wurde ihm diese Tatsache schmerzhaft wieder ins Bewusstsein zurückzerrt. Er seufzte laut und ein kleines bitteres Lächeln fand den Weg auf seinen Mund. So war das nun mal...

Plötzlich spürte er eine Last auf seinen Schultern und erschrocken fuhr sein Kopf hoch. Was zur...?

„Yo, Mikado!" Es war niemand geringeres als Kida Masaomi, der seinen Arm auf Mikados Schultern geworfen hatte und ihn leicht an sich drückte. Mikado sah zu seinem besten Freund hoch und fand das für Kida typische Grinsen vor.

„M-Masaomi! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!" Mikado zog eine leichte Schnute und Masaomi fing an zu lachen.

„Haha, entschuldige, Mikado. Aber du standst so betrübt da. Ist was passiert?"

Durch Masaomi hatte Mikado doch glatt Anris Abfuhr vergessen, doch nun spürte er, wie das erdrückende Gefühl wieder kam und ihm den Hals zuschnürte. Plötzlich war alles so intensiv, zu süberwältigend, und er spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, drückte er sich noch mehr an Masaomi und versteckte sein Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Mit seinen Händen packte er seine Uniform und versuchte, die Tränen zurück zu halten. Masaomi, der von Mikados Verhalten komplett überrumpelt war, schaute zu ihm hinunter und schlang den Arm, der vorher auf Mikados Schultern lag um seinen Oberkörper.

„Hey, was ist denn passiert, Mikado?" Er versuchte, sein Gesicht zu sehen, doch Mikados Haar versperrte ihm die Sicht. Also, typisch Masaomi, musste er das ändern und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Mikado war so erschrocken über die Berührung, dass sein Kopf nach oben schoss und er mit mit aufgerissenen und tränennassen Augen Masaomi anstarrte. Doch nach einigen Sekunden verließ die Spannung seinen Körper wieder. Es war ja nur Masaomi. Der wiederum, sah die nassen Augen Mikados und eine Welle der Sorge überkam ihn.

„Mikado, jetzt sag doch mal, was passiert ist! Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen um dich."

Und tatsächlich konnte Mikado die Sorge in Masaomis Augen sehen und auch der Arm um ihn verstärkte seinen Griff. Als Mikado bewusst wurde, in welcher Position sie sich befanden und dass sie noch auf dem Schulgelände waren und jeder Zeit jemand vorbeikommen konnte, lief er rot an und drückte sich aus Masaomis Armen raus. Masaomi schaue ihn etwas verwundert an, doch hätte er ihn am liebsten wieder in den Arm genommen. Doch er musste sich beherrschen, sonst...

„Ähh...", stammelte Mikado vor sich hin, „Es ist so, ich h-habe...S-Sonohara-san...."

„Gefragt, ob sie mit dir auf ein Date gehen will?", beendete Masaomi den Satz für ihn.

Verdutzt schaute Mikado seinen besten Freund an, doch der erwiderte nur:

„Ich hab gesehen, wie sie davon gelaufen ist. Das ist ja eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches bei ihr aber so wie du reagiert hast, musste es etwas ernsteres sein." Er schaute Mikado in die Augen und diesem wurde bewusst, wie gut Masaomi ihn kannte. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, so lange wie sie sich schon kannten.

„Du kennst mich zu gut." , sagte Mikado mit einem Seufzer. Er fühlte sich immer noch mies nach der Abfuhr, doch so schnell würde sich das wohl auch nicht ändern.

Plötzlich formte sich ein Grinsen auf Masomis Lippen.

„Hey Mikado, lass dich nicht unterkriegen. Es gibt so viele hübsche Mädchen auf Ikeburos Straßen! Komm, lass uns ein paar Mädels aufreißen gehen!"

„Äh.. Danach ist mir jetzt nicht wirklich zu Mute, Masaomi." , antwortete Mikado niedergeschlagen. Das Grinsen auf Masomis Gesicht verschwand. Er mochte es nicht, Mikado so traurig zu sehen, ganz und gar nicht. Und vor allem nicht wegen Sonohara. Seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen. Nicht eins, wie er es sonst immer trug, oh nein, diese kleine Grinsen bedeutete, dass Masaomi Kida sich soeben einen Plan ausgedacht hatte. Einen, bei dem es um Mikado ging. Und um ihm. Man könnte sagen, es ging um ihre _Beziehung_. (Insert evil smirk here)

Mikado sah dieses Grinsen natürlich nicht und spürte auch nicht die dunkle Aura, die von Masaomi auszugehen schien.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir zu dir gehen und du erzählst mir alles in Ruhe? Oder wir spielen ein paar Spiele, um dich aufzuheitern!" , schlug er ganz unschuldig vor.

„Äh.. Ich weiß nic-..."

„Doch, das wird dir gut tun, vertrau mir!", ohne Mikado auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zu geben, sieh zu wehren, zog ihn Masaomi hinter sich her in Richtung Schultor.

„M-Masaomi! Nicht so schnell!" , beschwerte sich Mikado von hinten.

„Hehe, Sorry." Masaomi verlangsamte seinen Schritt etwas, damit Mikado nicht noch mehr aus der Puste kam. Doch er lief immer noch schneller und zog ihn hinter sich her. Ganz unauffällig und als wäre es unbeabsichtigt, näherte er seine Hand der von Mikado und nahm sie ganz selbstverständlich in seine. Als er sah, dass Mikado seine Hand nicht wegzog sondern ihn nur etwas verwundert ansah, lächelte er ihn nur schweigend an und zog ihn weiter hinter sich her. _So weit so gut_, dachte sich Masaomi. Es war zeit, Mikado klar zu machen, wem er gehörte.

Als sie bei Mikados Wohnung ankamen, ließ Masaomi Mikados Hand los und grinste ihn an. Den ganzen Weg über hatte er nicht losgelassen und wenn Mikado nicht seinen Schlüssel hätte rausholen müssen, hätte er es jetzt auch nicht getan. Nachdem Mikado aufgeschlossen hatte und beide Jungs es sich in der kleinen Wohnung bequem gemacht hatten, schaute Masaomi Mikado verheißungsvoll an und sagte:

„So, und jetzt erzähl mal!"

Mikado wurde wieder rot und schaute weg.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich hab sie gefragt und sie hat nein gesagt, Ende."

„Hat sie einfach so nein gesagt oder war sie wenigstens dankbar für das Angebot?", fragte Masaomi und man konnte eine gewisse Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme hören.

„Huh? Hast du schlechte Laune, Masaomi?" , fragte Mikado verdutzt. Bei dieser Frage musste Masaomi laut loslachen. Das war typisch für Mikado. Das Fragen aber auch diese Verdutztheit und Unschuld. Er hatte also nicht gemerkt, dass das Eifersucht war? Natürlich nicht, was dachte sich Masaomi da. Mikados Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch verwirrter und er fing an, leicht zu schmollen um so Masaomi zu zeigen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass er ausgelacht wurde.

„Oh Mann, du bist echt zu süß manchmal."

„W-was? Ich bin doch nicht süß!" Mikados Gesicht nahm ein noch dunkleres Rot an und er spürte, wie sein Herz wild klopfte. Das Grinsen, das Masaomi ihm schenkte, machte es nicht viel einfacher für ihn und er senkte seinen Blick.

Plötzlich war Masaomi vor ihm, hob sein Gesicht mit seinen Fingern hoch sodass er ihm direkt in die Augen schauen musste. Masaomis Blick war weder spielerisch noch ernst. Er war... nachdenklich, als ob er über seine nächsten Schritte nachdachte und was nun zu tun wäre. Nun lief auch er etwas rot an, auch wenn es nur ein leichter Schatten auf seinen Wangen war. Mikado war wie gefesselt von Masaomis Blick und er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Auch die leichte Röte fesselte ihn, da es das erste Mal war, dass er seinen besten Freund rot anlaufen sah. Das tat er _nie_. Als Masaomi den Blick bemerkte, den Mikado ihm schenkte, schlich sich erneut das kleine Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er wusste jetzt genau, was er tun würde.

Prompt zog er Mikado in seine Arme und umschlang seinen schlanken Körper fest. Und so schnell würde er nicht mehr loslassen. Um genau zu sein, nie wieder, wenn alles nach seinem Plan lief.

„Huh...?" Mikados Gesicht war das Spiegelbild von süßer Verwirrtheit und Masaomi war drauf und dran, seine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Doch auch Mikado war vollkommen weg. Ihm war so warm, fast schon heiß, und er konnte sogar spüren, wie seine Ohren rot wurden, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Gesicht. Masaomis Nähe ließ ihn erschaudern und wie zuvor vergrub er seine Finger in seiner Uniform. Der Geruch von Vanille, der von Masaomi ausging benebelte seine Sinne und er stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus. Masaomi gefror als er den süßen Seufzer _seines_ Mikados vernahm und starrte unentwegt auf seine offenen Lippen, die nur allzu verführerisch aussahen. Unbedacht wie Mikado war, fuhr er auch noch mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen, um sie zu befeuchten und Masaomi nahm das als Einladung. Er zog Mikados Körper noch enger an seinen, legte seine rechte Hand auf seine Wange und küsste ihn. _Endllich!_ Jubelte es in Masaomi. Endlich konnte er das in Anspruch nehmen, was ohnehin seines war. Mikado verengte seinen Griff in Masaomis Hemd und seine Augen wurden weit. Masaomi Kida, sein bester Freund seit Kindestagen, _küsste_ ihn! Er versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Masaomi war schon immer stärker als er gewesen und ließ ihn nicht los. Er gewährte ihm nicht einen Zentimeter an Bewegung und küsste ihn einfach weiter.

„Mmmmmmmh...M-Masaomi...nng!" Als Mikado versuchte, etwas zu sagen, nutzte Masaomi die Chance und drang geschickt mit seiner Zunge in Mikados Mund ein, was ihn sofort zum Schweigen brachte. Masaomi konnte zwar nie Mädchen aufreißen, die älter waren als er, doch gleichaltrige waren schon auf der Liste und dies war bei weitem nicht sein erster Kuss. So weit es beim Küssen möglich war, grinste Masaomi wieder, denn Mikado schien sich daran zu gewöhnen und entspannte sich in seinen Armen. Er zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und ließ seine Hände auf Mikados Hüften ruhen. Sie waren so schmal, wie Mikado selbst. Masaomi stupste mit seiner Zunge Mikados an und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, mit zu spielen. Anfangs noch etwas unsicher machte Mikado Masaomi nach und dessen Grinsen wurde noch breiter. _Sehr schön, es gefällt ihm_, dachte Masaomi und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Mikado gründlich zu küssen. Die Geräusche, die Mikado von sich gab, machten es ihm jedoch schwer, seine Hände im Zaum zu halten und er wanderte mit ihnen unter Mikados Hemd. Er fand weiche und sanfte Haut vor und die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, ließ ihn ein wenig erschaudern. Und auch Mikado erschauderte, doch um einiges heftiger als Masaomi, als er die Hände unter seinem Hemd spürte. Er löste den Kuss und sah Masaomi ein wenig erschrocken an. Dessen Blick fiel auf die roten und durch das Küssen angeschwollene Lippen, auf die hinreißende Röte auf Mikados Wangen und auf seine Augen, die wunderschön funkelten.

„M-Masaomi! Was soll denn das!" , brachte Mikado eine Oktave zu hoch heraus und packte Masaomis Hände um sie unter seinem Hemd herauszuholen. Zu sagen, es hätte ihm nicht gefallen, wäre eine Lüge, aber er war nervös. Das war sein erster Kuss und das allein war eine große Herausforderung für ihn gewesen!

„Hehe, sorry, es war zu verführerisch." , antwortete Masaomi und wieder hatte er sein typisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Mikado wurde rot, doch versuchte es zu kontrollieren und Masaomi böse an zu starren, was jedoch kläglich misslang.

„Jetzt siehst du wieder süß aus, Mikado!", lachte Masaomi. Er schaute ihn einen Moment an und lehnte sich dann wieder nach vorne, um ihm einen weitern kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

„Ich liebe dich, Mikado." , kam es ohne Vorwarnung aus Masaomis Mund.

„W-Was? Hör auf mit den Witzen, Masaomi!"

„Glaubst du echt, das war ein Witz? Ich meine es ernst und der Kuss war auch ernst gemeint."

Masaomis Gesicht war ernst. Doch Mikado wusste, dass Masaomi ihn nie aus Spaß küssen würde, vor allem nicht _so_.

„D-Das weiß ich...", kam es von Mikado und er wusste wirklich nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Der Kuss war... unglaublich gewesen. Er hatte am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut und er wollte mehr. Doch war das denn in Ordnung?

„Du machst dir wieder zu viele Gedanken, Mikado." , sagte Masaomi, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Es hat dir doch gefallen, oder?"

„J-ja.... sehr sogar."

„Na, dann ist doch alles super! Du musst mir jetzt nicht großartig irgendwelche Gefühle gestehen, solange es dir gefallen hat bin ich zufrieden. Aber eines sag ich dir, von jetzt an, gehörst du mir!" Masaomi hatte wieder sein böses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und es war eindeutig, dass er Mikado nicht hergeben würde. Niemals und an niemanden.

„Sonohara kriegt dich auch nicht!"

Sonohara! Der Grund für all das hier! Komisch, Mikado hatte sie einfach vergessen. Und auch die Trauer über die Abfuhr war weg. Seine ganzen Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um Masaomi, den Kuss und darum, dass er gerade auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Hm, sieht aus, als hätte ich dich gut getröstet, oder, _Schatz_?"

Mikado sah Masaomi an und auch auf seinen Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.

„Ja, das hast du_, Liebling_."

Beide fingen an, lauthals zu lachen. Viel hatte sich nicht an ihrer Beziehung geändert. Nur, dass Masaomi nun nicht mehr versuchen musste, Mädchen aufzureißen und Mikado sich keine Gedanken um Sonohara mehr machen musste.

„So, also wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" , fragte Masaomi mit seinem typischen Grinsen. Ja, das hatte sich auch nicht verändert.

* * *

The End :'D


End file.
